


Resonant Melody

by NozomiMizore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Tsukishima is violin in orchestra, Yamaguchi sings and plays in a rock band, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Yamaguchi goes to an orchestra to support Yachi, but becomes captivated by the violinist. The two become quick friends when Yamaguchi asks him to attend one of Yamaguchi's band's rock concerts, and it eventually leads to something more.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Resonant Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into Tkym for YEARS, but this is my first time writing it! I love music AUs because I am a musician. Writing concert scenes is so fun. Maybe I'll do a whole strictly marching band or orchestra AU? We'll see

Yamaguchi held the concert program tightly in his hands as he made his way into the auditorium. He was there to see the orchestra that night. Yamaguchi wasn't much of a classical music guy himself. He was in a rock band, but he went anyway to support his friend Yachi. Yachi was sweet and quiet, but a completely different person in orchestra. She was first chair oboe and always radiated confidence. Tonight, she had an opening solo in a song, and Yamaguchi wanted to be there to support her. 

The orchestra, once chattering away on the stage, became silent as the conductor took the podium. Yachi's tuning A resonated throughout the hall, and the rest of the orchestra joined in. Then the sound of shuffling pages. The conductor raised his arms, and Yachi's oboe solo began the piece, soon followed by the rest of the orchestra. Yamaguchi was awed. The music was beautiful. It was crazy so many musicians could come together and play when it felt like Yamaguchi had to fight to play with his measly five-person band. All his attention on the music, Yamaguchi was enamored by the sounds around him. 

Then, the clearest, most captivating thing he ever heard was played—a violin solo. Yamaguchi scanned the orchestra for the soloist and found him. Tall, blonde, and glasses. He was as beautiful as his music. The bow gracefully glided across the strings, and long fingers masterfully fingered each note. If Yamaguchi wasn't entranced before, he certainly was now. He may have come to see Yachi, but all his focus was now on this first chair violinist. His sound was mesmerizing; his playing made you feel like you were in another world. Yamaguchi had to talk to him. He had to know his name, to compliment him personally. The whole rest of the concert, Yamaguchi's gaze never left Mr.Violinst. 

As the rest of the audience clapped for the students, Yamaguchi made his way to the front. Under the guise of congratulating Yachi, he really just wanted to meet the fantastic violinist. He lightly pushed past people and saw the violinist already beginning to pack up, gracefully putting the instrument in its case. Just as Yamaguchi was about to walk up, Yachi popped out of nowhere, oboe still in hand. 

"Yamaguchi! What did you think? I know my tuning was a little off, but I thought it was excellent!" Yachi sounded like an excited puppy after a concert, animatedly talking about every detail she could. 

Yamaguchi smiled at her. "You did so well! The whole orchestra was amazing! I've never heard anything so cool!" He genuinely was happy for her, but he was still on a mission. "Hey, Yaachan. Who was that violinist? The blonde one with the glasses? His playing was so beautiful too, I wanted to compliment him!" The more Yamaguchi talked, the quieter his voice got. A light pink dusted his cheeks. 

Yachi grinned and smacked Yamaguchi on the arm. "Aw, you came here to see me, but watched him? You have a crush. He's a jerk, though. His name's Tsukishima Kei, and he barely talks to anyone." 

At this, Yamaguchi hummed. How could someone so captivating have such a cold personality? He had a hard time believing it. "I still wanna talk to him, Yaachan! He was so cool!" Yamaguchi's eyes sparkled. 

"Fine, you can, but don't come crying to me when he ignores you," sighed Yachi. She left Yamaguchi to go talk to some of her orchestra friends.

Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi saw, had his violin case in hand and was trying to make his way out of the auditorium. That wouldn't do. Lightly nudging past people, Yamaguchi made his way to Tsukishima just as he was about to step out the door. 

"Tsukishima!" Yamaguchi hoped his voice wasn't too loud.

The blonde turned around, a questioning glance in his eye. Eyebrows angled down, he looked at Yamaguchi. It was like his eyes shot straight through Yamaguchi. "Who are you?"

Yamaguchi gulped and played with his hands. "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi's friend, I wanted to say you did perfect tonight! Your solo was like crisp water, and I'm not much of a classical guy myself, I play rock, but it was so cool! The sound was amazing! It was like nothing I've ever heard before!" Realizing he was rambling, Yamaguchi quickly shut up and turned beet red. 

Tsukishima laughed lightly, and Yamaguchi thought he sounded like an angel. A small smile tugging at his lips, Tsukishima swept a hand through his hair (Yamaguchi tried so hard not to stare) and said, "I'm thankful you enjoyed it. You said you're a rock musician? Are you in a band?"

Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima was nothing like what Yachi said. Here he was, carrying on a conversation with someone he doesn't even know. "Ah, yeah. We're not very good and don't always get along, but it's fun! I love playing with other people!" He smiled, thinking of his bandmates.

"I get that, I don't really get on well with anyone in the orchestra, but I enjoy getting to play with others. It is a unique experience."

Yamaguchi was ecstatic to be able to talk to Tsukishima like this. It felt like already they understood each other, as naive that may be. "Sorry to take so much of your time, but you should totally come to see my band sometime! I know it's different, but it would be so cool to have you there!" The hand clutching Yamaguchi's concert program was shaking.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I would be fine accepting your invitation. I'll give you my number, and you can message me about an upcoming concert."

Inside his head, Yamaguchi squealed like a schoolgirl. This was going so well! Was this really the guy Yachi said was so stand-off-ish? Pulling out his phone and going to the contacts page, Yamaguchi handed the device to Tsukishima. His nimble fingers moved across the screen typing, and Yamaguchi totally did not stare, thank-you-very-much.   
Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi his phone back, and their fingers brushed, just barely. Yamaguchi almost gasped. Electric sparks went up his arm. Tsukishima smiled and waved at Yamaguchi as he took his leave. Yamaguchi grinned and waved back, then looked down at his phone. Just seeing Tsukishima's contact filled his heart with glee. He edited the name to 'Tsukki' and slid his phone into his pocket. 

Just then, a hand rested itself on Yamaguchi's shoulder. Startled, he turned around. Yachi was standing there, a mischievous look on her face. "So? How'd it go? He ignore you and stomp away? You two passionately make out?" 

Yamaguchi's face burned, and his voice went up an octave. "Yachi! No! We talked a little, I invited him to come watch my band sometime, and he gave me his number that's it!"

Yachi looked shocked. "He gave you his number? He is gonna watch you guys perform? You sure you talked to Tsukishima? I've never seen him agree to hang with anyone..." Yachi had a thoughtful expression on her face, like she was trying to work out a hard math problem. 

"Really? He seemed nice to me," said Yamaguchi. He was shocked that anyone could think Tsukishima was so cold. 

"Ah, maybe he likes you too then." Yachi stuck her tongue out at Yamaguchi and hit his arm. 

"No way! He's just talking to me as a fellow musician, we just met, there's no way he'd like me." Yamaguchi bashfully looked down and played with his hair. How would someone as cool as Tsukishima like Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi was so plain and not nearly as talented, not to mention he didn't even know if Tsukishima was into guys. 

"Whatever you say, Yamaguchi. Anyways, I'm gonna head out. I'm exhausted after concerts. See you later!" Yachi hugged Yamaguchi, oboe case banging against his back, and pulled away quickly, exiting through the doors. Yamaguchi stood there for a moment, just thinking. If Tsukishima liked him, something was definitely up. Putting his hand in his pocket and feeling his phone, he smiled and made his way out. 

Yamaguchi slung his guitar case across his back as he made his way to his band's rehearsal after school. He wanted to try and schedule a performance for them as soon as possible, just for the excuse to see Tsukishima. A spring in his step, he entered the empty classroom they used for a rehearsal space. His bandmates were already inside by the time he got there, talking amongst themselves. Tadashi entered and put his case down on the floor to uncase his guitar. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi!" exclaimed Hinata. Hinata was their drummer and an energetic boy. 

"Hinata. What's up?" Yamaguchi asked, putting his guitar strap around himself. The weight of his guitar around him was comforting and empowering. 

"Guess what! You know that small festival that's happening later this month? They asked us to perform at it!" 

At this, Yamaguchi's eyes widened, and he perked up. "Really? That's great!! Text me the info, and we'll be all set. We gotta come up with a setlist, though..." he trailed off, already making a list in his head. As the band's lead guitarist and vocalist, he usually was the main one to come up with these things. 

Their bassist, Kageyama, walked over to where Hinata and Yamaguchi were standing. "You seemed happier about this performance than usual, something up, Yamaguchi?"

Of course, Kageyama noticed something. He wasn't stupid when he wasn't arguing with Hinata. Yamaguchi felt his face warm up as he gripped his guitar a little bit harder. "Well...you see...I kinda invited someone from the orchestra to see our next performance! And I'm really looking forward to it! From a musician's perspective!" He felt himself cringe. He totally said too much. Everyone else probably knows about his crush now. God, Yamaguchi wished he could bury himself in a hole. 

"Ohhh, our little Yamaguchi has a crush, doesn't he?" Kuroo sauntered towards him, smirking. Yamaguchi let out a small involuntary whine. He really wished he kept his mouth shut. 

"It's okay, Yamaguchi! We'll play so well at that festival, he falls for you right there and then!" said Hinata. He was so optimistic about this, like Tsukishima would like someone as lame as Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi sighed. "Thank you, but there's no way he'd like me! He's so cool, and I'm so me. He was first chair violin! He sounded amazing! How can I compete with someone so cool?" Uh oh again. If they knew anything about orchestra, they knew exactly who Yamaguchi liked now. 

Yamaguchi heard Kenma, their quiet keyboardist, laugh. Oh god. Yamaguchi's face drained of all color. He probably looked like a sheet. 

"Really, Yamaguchi? Tsukishima Kei? He actually agreed to your invitation? Crazy," muttered Kenma. It felt like Kenma was talking more to himself than to Yamaguchi. 

"Yamaguchi likes Tsukishima? I have a class with him. He's kind of a jerk. Didn't know you were into that." Kuroo grinned and put a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. 

"He was nice to me! I swear! I'm not a masochist!" Yamaguchi sputtered out excuse after excuse, each feeling more futile than the last. 

Hinata looked affronted. "Stingyshima! You can't date him, Yamaguchi! He calls me shrimp!"

"I mean, he's not exactly wrong," said Yamaguchi. He felt overwhelmed by everyone's reaction. 

"Hey! If Tsukishima is going to be at this performance, we need to practice and make Yamaguchi look good, come on guys!" Kageyama, oddly enough, was the voice of reason that brought them out of their conversation. 

Yamaguchi huffed as he got the cords and amp ready for his guitar. He talked about a potential setlist with everyone, and they practiced. Yamaguchi had a new fire under him. Tsukishima would hear him. He wanted Tsukishima to be just as entranced with their performance as he was with Tsukishima's. 

Yamaguchi nearly fell asleep on the train. The practice was exhausting. He felt like he worked even harder than he did back when he was just learning guitar and singing. An idea woke him up, though. They had a performance! He had an excuse to text Tsukishima! Pulling his phone out of his bag, he began a text. 

'Hey, Tsukishima! It's Yamaguchi Tadashi. We have a performance coming up. It's that festival that's coming up. Let me know if you can come!' 

It felt a little too stiff and formal, but he didn't know what kind of texter Tsukishima was. Oh well. He'd find out. With a shaky hand, he pressed send. Time to throw himself in to a river. He was contemplating his death when he felt his phone vibrate. That was fast.

'Thank you, Yamaguchi. That works great. See you there. I look forward to your performance.'

It seemed obvious Tsukishima would text so formally. Should Yamaguchi try and surprise him by being a little less formal? Should he flirt? Yamaguchi was so clueless. He didn't wanna scare Tsukishima away!

Shaking his head to clear away his anxious thoughts, Yamaguchi typed a simple 'thank you so much for coming, Tsukki!' before he put his phone in his bag to avoid the message, either saying Tsukishima can't make it or being left on read. Yamaguchi felt so stupid. Why'd he have to do that? His anxiety was going nuts. Look where being bold for once got him! He smacked himself in the face and tried to sleep for the rest of the ride.

Yamaguchi had been home for 30 minutes. His bag sat abandoned on his bed. He was terrified to take his phone out. However, Yamaguchi needed his phone. He had to face it at some point. Biting his lip and playing with the hem of his shirt, he slowly made his way to the bag. It felt like with each step he took, it felt like he sunk further and further into the floor. His arm shook while he opened the bag. There it was, his phone, sitting right on top of his school books. Grab it. Simple. 

Not simple. Yamaguchi grabbed the phone, held it in his hands. Now or ever, he guessed. A single text message from Tsukishima sat on top of the rest of his notifications.   
'  
'Tsukki? Cute.' 

That was all it said. CUTE? Tsukishima called his nickname cute? Yamaguchi was losing his mind. He smiled so much it hurt. Did Tsukishima like him? He hoped so.   
Yamaguchi rolled around on his bed while he tried to think of a response to Tsukki. 

'Okay! Tsuuuuukkki!'

That all he said. That was cute, right? Yamaguchi hoped so. He blushed just thinking about his message. Was he flirting? Now Yamaguchi was overthinking everything. Then, he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. 

'I can't wait to see you perform.' 

Yamaguchi was so happy. It felt like everything was going right for once! 

'Thank you, Tsukki!!! Can't wait to see you there :D'

Screw the formal texting. Yamaguchi just wanted to be himself. He was ecstatic. Grinning, Yamaguchi hugged his phone and got up to do his homework. 

Yamaguchi and his band practiced nearly every day to get ready for their performance. It had to be good. For Tsukki. They'd been texting every day, talking about anything from their day to just sending memes. Sometimes, it felt like they'd flirt a little. Tsukishima would call Yamaguchi cute or sweet or any other nice word, and Yamaguchi would usually send something excitedly back. Tsukki had to like him back, right? 

He held his phone in his hand as his band made their way to the festival. Kuroo, driving the car, kept teasing Yamaguchi about how nervous he was. Yamaguchi was a mess, mumbling incoherently to himself and practically vibrating in his seat. Hinata tried repeatedly to calm him down but failed every time. Kenma and Kuroo would laugh at him. 

"We're here," said Kuroo. It felt like everyone in the car looked at Yamaguchi. He bit his lip and let out an unenthusiastic 'yay.'

While unpacking and getting ready to set up on the stage, Yamaguchi got a text from Tsukishima. 

'Good luck. Can't wait.'

Yamaguchi smiled at the encouragement, but it did nothing to calm his nerves. He wanted so badly to impress Tsukishima today. He had to. 

"Come on, lover boy. Get your guitar, we need to set up." Kenma had come to get Yamaguchi. 

"I'm coming. Sorry for being such a burden on you guys today."

"It's no problem. Don't be nervous. Just be cool rock singer Yamaguchi Tadashi."

The rare praise from Kenma left Yamaguchi feeling a little better. He put his hair into a small ponytail, put his guitar and strap on, and went on to the stage. 

This was it—the moment of truth. Yamaguchi had one person to impress, and that person was standing right in the middle of the crowd. He and his bandmates played a few notes to warm up and check the sound. Everything sounded great. Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi donned his confident stage persona and made his way to the microphone. 

Their opening song, a faster-paced love song, began with a guitar solo that Tadashi played. And did he play. Yamaguchi felt like he performed better than he ever has before. Each note was in tune and rang outside. The tone was clear and crisp. It sounded personal, like Yamaguchi was playing to each person in the crowd. He knew he was only playing to one. Tsukki was watching him. When the rest of the band came in, the crowd clapped for Yamaguchi. One person didn't, however. 

Right in the middle, Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi with wide eyes. Yamaguchi grinned. Tsukishima was captivated. Every time he sang the word 'you', he would stare right at Tsukki. One time he winked. Funny how up on stage Yamaguchi could be bold and charismatic. Yamaguchi sang beautifully. Every note came out clearly, his intervals unbelievable. It was like he was a new person. The other members would look up at him with awe whenever they could. 

The rest of the show went smoothly. Yamaguchi sang and played his heart out. He onstage flirted with Tsukishima. Grabbing a water bottle and towel, he made his way backstage. He knew he needed to see Tsukishima as soon as he could. He fixed his ponytail, briefly listened to his bandmate's compliments and congratulations, and made his way back out into the festival.   
As soon as Yamaguchi stepped out, he made eye contact with Tsukishima. Tsukki looked shocked. Yamaguchi grinned and went over to meet him. 

"So? What'd you think? As cool as your violin playing?" Yamaguchi asked. His stage persona was gone. He was a little nervous and hesitant. 

"Tadashi, that was amazing! The way you played every song with meaning and sang with so much emotion was beautiful," Tsukki quickly said, face turning pink. 

Yamaguchi smiled. Praise from Tsukki, the expert violinist! Newfound confidence from Tsukishima's compliment, Yamaguchi walked to Tsukishima so they stood inches apart. 

"All that emotion was real. It's how I feel about you. I know we didn't meet until too long ago, but I feel like I could love you." Who was this confident person Yamaguchi became? He wished he was like this all the time. 

Tsukishima gasped, and Yamaguchi put his hand on the back of Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's face with tentative hands. They met in the middle. 

Yamaguchi knew he had to meet his band and help pack up, but he couldn't pull away from Tsukishima. The two shared a kiss unabashedly in public. Pulling away, cheeks red and mouth parted slightly, Tsukishima looked more beautiful than Yamaguchi had ever seen him. 

"I could get used to watching you perform if I knew this came afterward." Tsukishima's voice sounded a bit lower and breathier. Yamaguchi grinned and brought their lips together once more.


End file.
